


Iedrošināties Sapņot

by Norias



Category: Talespin (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Kā Dons Karnāžs kļuva par Sjūzetas valdnieku...
Comments: 3





	Iedrošināties Sapņot

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dare to Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/725754) by Geary Graham. 



> Oriģināls (zināmā mērā) Gerija Grehema stāsts 'Brīnumi Padebešos' sērijas ietvaros. Visi personāži (izņemot mani ;-) ir © un ™ 'Walt Disney Company'. Šajā stāstā lietoti bez atļaujas. Ja viņi kaut vai TURĒTU AIZDOMĀS ka tāds muļķis kā es varētu kaut ko tādu izdarīt, viņi droši vien iesūdzētu mani tiesā. Nav nekādu problēmu, man tik un tā nav naudas. Katrā gadījumā, šī stāsta izplatīšana uzticēta tikai tiem, kam ir rakstiska atļauja, ko parakstījis trīskāršs doktors. © 1992 Gerijs Grehems. Šis paziņojums pašiznīcināsies piecās sekundēs. Labu veiksmi, Džim.  
> Tulkotāja piezīmes: Oriģināla autors - Gerijs Grehems (Geary Graham), sarakstīts 1992.g.  
> Tulkojums no angļu valodas.  
> Tulkojums uzsākts 1995. g. pabeigts 2020.g.  
> Autora piekrišana saņemta.  
> Darbs internetā šobrīd nav sastopams.

Vilejs Pūls zināja, ka viņam ir nepatikšanas. Šajās dienās gaisā ap Sjūzetas zemesragu čumēja un mudžēja gaisa pirāti, taču nokļūt pie Luī uz viņa salas pēdējā laikā bija praktiski neiespējami. Taču Luī bija viņa vecs draugs, un, kad Vilejs uzzināja, ka Luī patstāvīgais piegādātājs ir uzteicis līgumu sakarā ar gaisa pirātu draudiem, Vilejs bija priecīgs pieteikties kā brīvprātīgais. Viņš bez grūtībām bija iekrāvis lidmašīnā mango kravu un iedomājies, ka tāda tumša apmākusies nakts kā šī būs pietiekoši droša lai aizlidotu pie Luī bez pirātu iejaukšanās. Taču patlaban viņam astē sēdēja divi pirātu iznīcinātāji, un vēl pāris bija augstāk un zemāk, gatavi pārņemt vadību vajāšanā, ja viņam izdotos nokratīt no astes pirmo pāri. Un, lai gan mākoņi viņam palīdzēja paslēpties no pirātiem, tie tāpat traucēja viņam saskatīt, no kuras puses nāks nākošais uzbrukums.

"Pie velna, vai tad viņiem miegs nenāk?" Vilejs noelsās, kad kārtējais pirātu iznīcinātājs iznira no mākoņiem viņam tieši blakus. "Man jāatrod labāks aizsegs," Vilejs izdvesa, kad vēl viens iznīcinātājs iznira no otrās puses un ložu kārta cauršuva viņa lidmašīnas kreiso spārnu, par mata tiesu neaizķerot dzinēja apvalku. Viņš asi parāva stūri uz sevi, un lidmašīna atbildēja ar strauju lēcienu uz augšu - iekšā tumšajos mākoņos kas klājās pāri okeānam.

Murkšķis atļāvās zinošu smīnu, skatoties kā Vileja lidmašīna ienirst mākoņos - tieši tā kā viņi to vienmēr darīja. Un taisnību sakot, kāda gan viņiem bija izvēle? Vai nu ienirt mākoņos, vai arī sadurties ar iznīcinātāju vienību, un abos gadījumos iznākums bija viens un tas pats. Murkšķis signalizēja pārējiem no viņa spārna, un viņi sekoja Vilejam mākoņos, jau zinādami, ka viņu šodienas izprieca ir beigusies.

Viss beidzās, pirms vēl viņš kaut ko aptvēra. 'Tērauda Lijas' - nolādētā gaisa pirātu lidojošā bāzes kuģa - knābis aizcirtās, pirms vēl viņa lidmašīna bija pilnīgi pazudusi iekšā tās vēderā. _Tīri neticami, cik veikli tāds milzenis spēj manevrē_ t, Vilejs rūgti pie sevis nodomāja. 'Lija' bija vienkārši iznirusi viņam deguna priekšā, un pat tik pieredzējušam pilotam kā Vilejs vairs nebija laika reakcijai. Tagad viņš pūlējās savaldīt savu lidmašīnu, kas slīdēja lejup pa Lijas skrejceļu, līdz beidza ceļu avārijas tīklā, ko pirāti bija nostiepuši pāri aizmugures sienai. Vilejs zināja, kas būs nākamais, un sagatavojās neizbēgamajam.

No sava skatu laukuma 'Lijas' augšējā klāja līmenī bēdīgi slavenais gaisa pirātu kapteinis līksmā apmierinājumā saberzēja ķetnas. "Essiet laipni sveikti 'Tērauda Lijā', mani dārgie upuri! Ar jumsīm runā pats Dons Karnāžs, visu aviatoru bieds. Lai jūs priecē fakts, ka jūs esat mūsu tūkstošais viesis, un pie izejas jūs varēsiet saņemt enkuru ar ķēdi par brīvu!" Karnāžs izplūda savā klasiskajā zviedzienā, ko pēc mirkļa atbalsoja viņa komanda. Pirāti jau sen bija aptvēruši, ka par kapteiņa jokiem vienmēr ir vērts smieties.

"Hei, puiši! Paskatīsimies, ko tas kaķis mums ir atvilcis," Karnāžs iesaucās, pa virvi noslīdot no augšējā balkona lejā uz Vileja lidmašīnas jumta. Viņam allaž bija paticis ielaisties telpā pa virvi, tas bija īpaši graciozs ierašanās veids, un vienīgi tādi ierašanās veidi piedienēja viņa izcilajai personībai. _Varbūt, ja vēl sagādātu nedaudz zilu dūmu_ , kapteinis pie sevis nodomāja.

"Abet taišni kā jūš teič, kaptein! Ižškatāš, ka kravš ieš priekš tā Luī mērkaķ uz viņ draņķ šal," Trakais Suns iesaucās no savas pozīcijas uz Vileja lidmašīnas spārna. Zāģzobs un Billijs izvilka Vileju no lidmašīnas, kamēr Kravaskaste ar sev piedienīgo pieticību izcēla lidmašīnas durvis ar visu atslēgu un eņģēm.

"Hei! Tās pat nebija aizslēgtas, tu kretīn!" Vilejs sašutumā iebrēcās no tās vietas, kur divi bandīti turēja viņu ciet.

"Aizveries," Zāģzobs piedraudēja. Billijs bija pārāk aizņemts nervozi lūkojoties apkārt, lai izdzirdētu Vileja žēlabas. Nabaga Billijs nekad tā īsti nebija atguvies no tā nejaukā pārpratuma divus gadus agrāk, un tagad viņš bija gatavs apzvērēt, ka pārējā komanda tikai gaida izdevību, lai atkal atklātu pa viņu uguni.

Karnāžs nopūtās, skatoties uz saviem padotajiem. _Kāpēc gan tik izcilam prātam jāatrodas tādu idiotu ielenkumā_ , viņš pie sevis nodomāja. _E, pie velna, es tikai izskatos vēl lieliskāks uz viņu nožēlojamā fona_ , Karnāžs izlēma, un šī doma lika viņam pasmaidīt, kā jau parasti. "Un tagad, mani plānprātīgie padotie, jūs varat izklaidēties!"

Pirāti ķērās pie lietas ar viņiem piemītošo entuziasmu uz graušanu, un pāris sekundēs Vileja krava tika pārvērsta atkritumu kaudzē. "Kaptein, četrpadsmit sekundes! Tas ir jauns rekords!" Sprūdrats paziņoja smaidot no vienas auss līdz otrai.

_Vienkārši prāti, vienkāršas izpriecas_ , Karnāžs nodomāja, apbrīnojot īpaši žilbinošu dūrienu, kuru tikko bija izdarījis pret iedomātu pretinieku. "Ak, Karnij, tu esi TIK atjautīgs," viņam aiz muguras atskanēja sievišķīga balss.

"Jā, tavai zināšanai, kaut kas tevī tomēr ir," Karnāžs pasmaidīja, pagriežoties pret savu pirātu draudzeni, "tikai nesauc mani par Kārniju manu vīru priekšā, labi?" viņš piebilda daudz klusākā balsī. _Šī Rebeka Kaningema tomēr ir lielisks atradums_ , Karnāžs nodomāja, apmierināts paskatoties uz viņas skaisto tērpu. Karnāžs labi atcerējās savu sākotnējo revolūciju pret pašu ideju, ka viņam ir nepieciešama pirātu draudzene. Taču Bekija bija viņu pārliecinājusi, ka visiem izciliem pirātiem bija bijušas viņu pirātu karalienes pie sāniem, vai arī viņu slava nemaz nebija bijusi tik spoža. Un Karnāžam slava vienmēr bija kaut kas tāds, kā dēļ ir vērts nest gandrīz visus upurus.

"Ak Karni... e, Karnāž, es tevi TĀ mīlu," Bekija iespiedzās, vai ģībstot pēc kapteiņa kārtējā lieliskā dūriena.

Klusums.

"Khmm." Kaut kādā veidā Karnāžam izdevās panākt, lai šī vienkāršā skaņa pieplūstu ar visai iespaidīgu nozīmi.

"O jā, mēs arī tevi mīlam, kaptein!."

"Jā, tu esi pats labākais!"

"Umm, jā, pats lielākais!"

"Paldies, paldies jums, mana pielūdzošā komanda! Taču man jūsu komplimenti, protams, neko nenozīmē," Karnāžs paziņoja ar savu parasto pazemību.

"Tada kāpēca tav like mūse karāties aiz ausēm pār bortu kade mēs pēdējoreiz... "

Kravaskastes skaļā domāšana asi aprāvās, kad Trakais Suns aizšāva viņa mutei priekšā ķepu, Murkšķis ievilka ar elkoni pa ribām, Zāģzobs uzdeva ar uzgriežņu atslēgu pa pakausi, bet Sprūdrats uzbrida uz kājas.

"Vait es ko tēc?" Kravaskaste izdvesa, sabrūkot uz klāja.

"Nu, nu, mana komanda. Jūs taču visi zināt, ka jūsu komplimenti ir tikai jūsu dabiskās sajūsmas par manu izcilo personu spontāna izlaušanās no jūsu miesas sprosta. Pareizi?" Karnāžs prata ielikt jautājumā tieši tik daudz nozīmes, lai pat pēdējam muļķim viss kļūtu skaidrs.

"Tieš tā!!" korī atskanēja vienbalsīga atbilde.

"Ak Karnij, tu esi tik slīpēta lapsa, kad tu iedibini autoritāti," Bekija peglaimojās.

"Kā tu mani nosauci?!? Es esmu vilks, nevis... ak, es saprotu, ko tu ar to gribēji pateikt, turpini vien. Tev protams atkal ir pilnīga taisnība," Karnāžs pašūpoja galvu. Šis viņa sugas temats viņam vienmēr bija bijis jūtīgs punkts, sākot no tā brīža, kad viņam bija nācies personīgi tikt galā ar to pirātu, kā velns viņu sauca? Garais Silvers? Jā, pakārt par aizdomu izraisīšanu par viņa sudzisko piederību. "Variet aizvākt tās padibenes," Karnāžs smiedamies paziņoja. "Man ir jāpieņem norunāta audience."

Vilejam joprojām zvanīja ausīs pēc pēdējā slavas apliecinājuma pirātu kapteinim, kad viņu satvēra un bez ceremonijām aizvilka uz gūstekņu kameru bloku. Taču viņu visvairāk interesēja jautājums, kā tik apburoša lēdija nokļuvusi šī idiota kompānijā.

* * *

Luī pašķielēja uz pulksteni kas karājās pār bāra leti. Viņā sāka briest nepatīkama sajūta, ka Vilejs būs pievienojies visiem tiem pilotiem, kas jau agrāk bija mēģinājuši piekļūt viņa klubam. Bizness pēdējā laikā jau tāpat bija sācis apsīkt, kopš tas treknais runcis Khāns bija atvēris lidojošo naktsklubu 'Kaķa Vēkšķis'. Sākumā viņa patstāvīgie apmeklētāji bija palikuši viņam uzticīgi, bet tad pirāti sāka regulāri uzbrukt piegādātājiem un apšaudīja klientus. Nevarēja jau nevienu vainot, ja viņam šķita, ka veca draudzība nav tā vērta, lai riskētu saskrieties ar pašu Donu Karnāžu. Un tagad viņš sēdēja tukšā zālē. Nu, vēl ne gluži. Balu un Kits sēdēja pie viena no galdiņiem, dziļi iegrimuši kādā sarežģītā spēlē. _Ehh, vismaz uz kaut ko varēja paļauties_. Lai gan, 'paļauties' nebija tas īpašības vārds, ko varēja lietot kombinācijā ar Balu. Kā viņš pamanījās paturēt savu lidmašīnu, bija ārpus Luī saprašanas. Luī bija aprēķinājis, ka atlīdzības summai, ko Balu saņēma no Khāna par pirātu iebrukuma atvairīšanu no Sjūzetas, nupat nupat bija jāizbeidzas. Lai gan, tā uzvara nekā jau nebija devusi. Pagāja divi gadi, un pirātiem tagad piederēja visas debesis ap Sjūzetu. Nu, mūžīgi jau tas tā nevarēja vilkties. Khāns piedāvāja viņam labu naudu par salu, un izskatījās, ka ir pienācis laiks to pieņemt. Luī tikai brīnījās, kam gan Khānam ievajadzējās šo zemes pleķīti. Viņš cerēja, ka Khāns varbūt gatavojas atvērt jaunu lidlauku, lai padzītu pirātus vismaz no līča un ostas apkārtnes. Aptuveni pirms gada Khāna impērija sāka lēni slīdēt uz grunti, un Khāns bija uz to atbildējis ar savas iznīcinātāju flotes samazināšanu. Varbūt viņš beidzot bija sapratis, ka, lai panāktu Sjūzetas atdzimšanu un uzplaukumu, bija vispirms tomēr jāatrisina pirātu problēma. Pēdējās nedēļās ne diena nepagāja bez jaunām ziņām par uzbrukumiem un nolaupīšanām. _Pirāti pēdējā laikā bijuši ļoti aizņemti_ , Luī bezcerīgi nopūtās. _Es vēlētos, kaut es būtu tik aizņemts_ , viņš nodomāja, vērojot Balu.

Šai brīdī Balu bija veiksmīgi izdarījis īpaši sarežģītu manevru. "Ha, ha, tieši centrā, Mazo Brāl!" Balu triumfāli iesaucās, kad viņa kauliņš sagriezās un apstājās laukuma centrā.

"Liekas, tu atkal uzvarēji, Balu," Kits bez īpaša entuziasma atsaucās. Pēdējā laikā dzīve kopā ar Balu bija kļuvusi pavisam vienmuļa un garlaicīga. Divus gadus atpakaļ Kits bija sarāvis sakarus ar Gaisa Pirātiem pēc tam, kad satikās ar Balu. Viņam šķita, ka viņš ir atradis kādu, kas rūpējās par viņu. Viņi bija tik lieliski sastrādājušies, un, par spīti niecīgajām izredzēm, izjaukuši pirātu iebrukumu un izglābuši pilsētu no izpostīšanas. Taču tagad šķita, ka viss ir bijis veltīgi. Balu bija bijusi izdevība strādāt kopā ar Rebeku Kaningemu un atgriezties kravu piegādāšanas biznesā, ar viņa zināšanām un viņas biznesa pieredzi šoreiz viņi nebūtu bankrotējuši. Taču tā vietā Khāna atalgojums bija sakāpis Balu galvā, un viņš bija nolēmis turpināt iepriekšējo bezrūpīgo dzīvi. Kits bieži brīnījās, kas gan notika ar misis Kaningemu. Pēc pirātu uzbrukuma viņa bija pazaudējusi gandrīz visu, un arī viņas gars bija smagi cietis pēc tam, kad Balu uzgrieza viņai muguru. Taču Bekija bija par lepnu lai atzītu, ka viņai nepieciešama palīdzība un draugu atbalsts. Pēdējais, ko Kits bija dzirdējis, bija baumas, ka viņa kopā ar Molliju bija devušās prom no Sjūzetas. Kits cerēja, ka lai kur viņas atrastos, ar viņām viss ir kārtībā. Jo bija mirkļi, kad Kitam visā nopietnībā šķita, palikt pie pirātiem būtu bijis daudz prātīgāk.

"Nu, un ko tu tagad vēlies darīt, Mazo Brāl?" Balu painteresējās, pārtraucot Kita domu plūsmu.

"Varbūt mēs varētu aizlidot atpakaļ uz Sjūzetu, Balu? Man ir kaut kas, ko es vēlētos pārbaudīt." Aptuveni pirms mēneša Kits bija saņēmis vēstuli no misis Kaningemas. Vēstulē bija teikts, ka viņām ar Molliju klājas labi, un lai Kits neraizējas par viņām. Tāpat vēstulē bija arī lūgums neko neteikt Balu, un viņš bija to pildījis. Vairākas reizes Kits bija mēģinājis pierunāt Balu doties meklēt Kaningemas, taču Balu nekad nelikās ieinteresēts jel kaut ko iesākt. Vēstule bija bijusi bez atpakaļadreses, taču Kits cerēja, ka pienāks vēl kāda cita.

"Protams, Mazo Brāl! Ei, Luī, pieraksti šodienas tēriņu man uz kredīta, man nav līdzi skaidrās naudas."

"Protams, Balu. Bet, paklau, draugs, vai tu atcerēsies paķert to līdzi, kad iegriezīsies nākošo reizi? Kā pats redzi, bizness gluži nelaužas iekšā pa durvīm, un arī man ir smagi laiki."

"Jā protams, es paskatīšos, kas ir iespējams. Bet patlaban visur ir grūti laiki," Balu atsaucās, izejot pa durvīm, Kitam sekojot viņam cieši aiz muguras.

"Jā, pasaki man vēl ko, ko es vēl nezinātu," Luī pie sevis nomurmināja, izvelkot no letes apakšas Khāna pēdējo pirkšanas piedāvājumu.

* * *

Khāns lēni soļoja lejup pa Pirātu Salas netīrajām alām. _Cik pazemojoši_ , viņš pie sevis nodomāja. Khāns joprojām nespēja noticēt, ka tas viss ir nonācis tik tālu. _Nu vienalga_ , viņš nopūtās, _savā laikā es esmu piedzīvojis arī ļaunākas lietas, un tomēr atkal ticis zirgā. Vienkārši jāsagaida izdevīgs brīdis_. Taču Khāna pārliecība, ka ar laiku viņš atgūs visu pazaudēto, nebūt nepadarīja vieglāku to, kas viņam bija jāpiedzīvo tagad.

Klauvējiens pie durvīm atmodināja Karnāžu no viņa parastā dienasgrāmatas aizpildīšanas rituāla. Viņu aizkaitināja ne tik daudz pats traucējums, kā tas, ka tas atgadījās tieši tajā brīdī, kad viņš beidzot bija nokļuvis pie tās vietas savās atmiņās, kur notrieca zemē to sasodīto Balu. Par nelaimi, tas tā arī palika sapnis, jo ka Bekija vienmēr pamanījās pierunāja viņu likt Balu mierā. Kaut kas par to, ka katram lielam pirātam bija jābūt savam mūžīgajam ienaidniekam, ar ko sacensties. Kādu laiku viņam šķita, ka tur pat ir sava jēga, taču pēdējās dienās Karnāžs sāka apsvērt, ka lielajiem pirātiem būtu jābūt arī savam galīgās uzvaras brīdim. Nu, vienalga, arī tas, kas tagad sekos, būs visai jautra izklaide. Viņš iespēra Trakajam Sunim, un tas aizdrāzās ārā pa durvīm telpas tālākajā galā. Par to, par ko tiks spriests šeit, bija labāk, ja zināja pēc iespējas mazāk personu. "Ienāc un apmulsti!" Karnāžs iesaucās no sava troņa, kas bija izkalts no vulkāniskā stikla zem nodzisušā krātera.

Khāns ienāca ar sev parasto vēso cieņu. "Mister Karnāž, jūsu vēstulē bija teikts, ka lieta ir steidzama."

Khāna tonis, kā jau parasti, padarīja Karnāžu vai traku. "Sāksim ar galveno! Kur ir mana dāvana?" Karnāžs vienmēr vēlējās būt drošs, ka Khāns zināja, kurš šeit ir stāvokļa noteicējs.

Khāns nopūtās, kā viņš to vienmēr mēdza darīt. Viņš joprojām nespēja noticēt, ka tas bija noticis. Gadu pēc notikuma ar mākslīgo enerģijas koncentratoru kāds bija izdarījis mežonīgu uzbrukumu 'Khān Indastries'. Khāns bija pieradis, ka šādi gadījumi notiek vismaz reizi gadā, un sākumā nebija pievērsis tam īpašu vērību. Tagad viņš maksāja par nolaidību. Ja atskatās pagātnē, plāns bija izveidots un īstenots meistarīgi. Iebiedēšana un šantāža tika lietotas pret viņa palīgiem, bet rūpīgi izvēlēti kukuļi valdības ierēdņiem garantēja to, ka jebkura tiesāšanās beigsies ar viņa sakāvi. Galu galā tika sasaukta akcionāru kopsapulce, un izvirzīts jautājums par uzticību kompānijas prezidentam, un ar tiem, kas bija nostājušies pret viņu, tik tikko bet tomēr pietika, lai atņemtu viņam viņa paša kompāniju. Cīņa tiesā, kas sākās tūlīt pēc tam, beidzās pat īsti vēl nesākusies. Persona, kas bija plānojusi šo apvērsumu, bija paredzējusi katru sīkumu, un nebija palicis neviens pieturas punkts, kur sākt cīņu. Un tad, pāris dienas vēlāk, Khāns uzzināja, kurš tagad būs viņa jaunais boss. Kā Karnāžam tas bija izdevies, viņš vēl joprojām nebija īsti drošs. Khāns no jauna nopūtās. _Kāpēc vilkiem vienmēr bija jābūt vislabākajiem advokātiem_?

"Protams, mister Karnāž, es to atnesu. Te būs... manas cieņas apliecinājums."

Karnāžs alkatīgi sakampa kastīti. Viņš zināja, ko Khāns patlaban domā. _Ak, kā gan viņš to dabūja gatavu_? Par laimi, Karnāžu ciltskoks mēdza nest divējādus augļus - pirātus un advokātus. Un patiesībā tas bija bijis viņa brālēns Sjiregs, kurš bija radījis šo programmu ar segvārdu "deus ex machina", lai ko tas arī nenozīmētu. _Kāpēc gan advokāti nevarētu runāt normālā mēlē_ , Karnāžs vienmēr bija brīnījies. Pats viņš šai operācijai bija devis muskuļus un arī zināmu daļu no laupījuma, ko viņam bija izdevies paķert līdzi no Sjūzetas pēc tam, kad bija piedzīvojusi katastrofu operācija ar zibenslielgabalu. Rezultāti bija pārspējuši visas viņa cerības. Sjiregam pat nebija vajadzīga kaut kāda atlīdzība par pūlēm, viņam līdzīgie advokāti dzīvoja, lai radītu šādas situācijas. Un drīz vien tas viss atmaksāsies. Viņa vislielākais un jaunākais projekts uz mūžu mūžiem saglabās Dona Karnāža vārdu nākamajām paaudzēm - kā viņš bija pelnījis.

Noplēšot iepakojumu Khāna paciņai, Karnāža seja atplauka smaidā. "Ak! Taisni tas, kas man bija vajadzīgs! Teniskrekliņš ar to smieklīgo multiplikācijas pīli! Tu zini, tas tiešām ir ārkārtīgi rets atradums."

"Jā, es zinu," Khāns atbildēja savā parastajā apdomīgajā balsī, "Rokvella mārketinga departaments vienmēr kavējas."

"Jā, jā, jā, tā viņi vienmēr dara! Bet tagad pie lietas. Tu esi dabūjis man manu salu?!!" Karnāžs paliecās uz priekšu, un tagad viņa tonī skaidri bija jaušams vāji maskēts naids.

Khānu tas nespēja iespaidot. "Luī kungs joprojām atsakās apspriest noteikumus."

"Mani neinteresē noteikumi, man vajag manu salu! Tas mērkaķis jau trīs nedēļas nav saņēmis nevienu kravas sūtījumu! Mani iznīcinātāji rūpējas par to, lai viss bizness tai rajonā novirzītos uz MANU kazino, kas, man šķiet, būtu jānosauc mani daudz vairāk cildinošā vārdā! Kā viņš vēl var spītēties!!! Pie velna, Khān, es tevi te turu nevis lai klausītos attaisnojumus, bet gan lai būtu rezultāti! Tūlīt dabū man manu salu!"

"Protams, Karnāža kungs," Khāns atbildēja, ļaujot viņa balsī ielauzties parasti apspiestajam nicinājumam. "Ja citu jautājumu vairāk nav, tad mani gaida biznesa darījumi."

"Nē, tas ir viss. Un vēl kas, Khānij, tu aiziesi pa kalpotāju durvīm."

Khāns neteica ne vārda. Viņš zināja, ka viņam ir jāuzjautrina šis klauns, līdz viņam pavērsies izdevība.

Karnāžs nospieda lielo sarkano pogu uz sava troņa roku balsta, un bez apstājas rēca smieklos, kad lamatu lūka atvērās, un Khāns aizlidoja lejup. Viņš izbaudīja katru mirkli, kamēr vien skanēja klusa svilpšana, ko pārtrauca skaļš plunkšķis. Šī skaņa viņu nekad nespēja garlaikot. Karnāžs pārgāja pāri istabai pie galda, uz kura viņš glabāja modeļus, ko Sprūdrats bija izveidojis viņa jaunajam plānam. _Drīz, drīz_ , viņš nodomāja, _drīz es ierakstīšu savu vārdu pirātu vēstures lappusēs ar simtmetrīgiem neona burtiem. Un pie tam tādā veidā, ka tur viņš paliks uz mūžīgiem laikiem._

* * *

Kits ar bailēm skatījās uz vēstuļu kaudzi, kas bija pārplūdinājusi pasta kastīti pie Balu Aviācijas Servisa durvīm. Pamatā tās visas bija neapmaksāti rēķini. Kits tāpat arī zināja, ka pēdējā atalgojuma nauda bija iztērēta vēl pirms nedēļas. Nebija nekādu izredžu, ka viņam un Balu vēl ilgi izdosies turpināt šo dzīvi tikpat bezrūpīgi. Taču, jo stiprāk viņš pūlējās pārliecināt Balu, ka kaut kas tomēr jāuzsāk, jo vairāk Balu kļuva pārliecināts, ka rītdiena tā arī nekad nepienāks. Kits zināja, ka arī Luī laikam ir nepatikšanas. Visu to nedēļu, ko viņi bija pavadījuši pie orangutāna, tur nebija iegriezies neviens cits apmeklētājs. Ne klienti, ne piegādātāji. Viņš tikai brīnījās, cik ilgi Luī vēl noturēsies. Protams, Balu to visu uztvēra savādāk. Balu turpināja uzstāt, ka tas viss ir tikai īslaicīgs sausums, nevis Sahāras palielināšanās, un ka paies vēl pāris dienas un pirāti aizvilksies meklēt citus medību laukus, un viss atkal ieies vecajās sliedēs. Neviens cits nespēja tik labi noliegt acīmredzamo kā Balu. Kits nervozi paskatījās uz piestātni, kur Balu jau sēja augšā savu uzticamo guļammaisu. Tas nevarēja vilkties mūžīgi, nepavisam ar ne. 

* * *

Pirātu Salā Bekija klusi sēdēja savā istabā. Turpat stūrī Mollija spēlējās ar sudraba un zelta trauku komplektu, ko droši vien bija aizņēmusies no pirātu dārgumu krātuves. "Mollij dārgā, vai tu nevēlies ieslēgt radio? Sākas pārraide par 'Sievieti-Viesuli'."

"Ak mam, 'Sieviete-Viesulis' ir domāta tikai vārguļiem un mīkstmiešiem."

"Mollij! Kurš tev to sastāstīja?"

"Pirāti, mammu. Viņi teica, ka neviens no viņiem nebaidās no Sievietes-Viesuļa, un ka viņa nekad nespēs apturēt viņus un viņu lidmašīnas. Es vairs nebūšu Sieviete-Viesulis, kad izaugšu, es būšu gaisa pirāte."

Bekija nopūtās. Dziļi sirdī viņa zināja - ideja palikt kopā ar Karnāžu bija slikta ideja. Taču, ko citu gan lai viņa būtu darījusi, kad pirāti pārtvēra lidmašīnu, kurā viņa devās prom no Sjūzetas? Viņai tik un tā nebija padomā neviena cita vieta, kurp doties, nauda bija beigusies, un viņai vajadzēja rūpēties par Molliju. Dzīve ar to jukušo Karnāžu nebija nekāds rožu dārzs, bet kādas tad bija alternatīvas? Viņa bija zaudējusi visu. Ja vien viņa un Balu būtu palikuši kopā... Viņa juta, ka varbūt tad viņai būtu izdevies rast kādu risinājumu. Taču tas palika tikai sapnis. Bet nu lietas draudēja pavisam iziet no viņas kontroles. Pirāti draudēja pāraudzināt Molliju pēc sava ģīmja un līdzības. To nu viņa nepieļaus. Pašai viņai gan vairs nebija nekādu dižo izredžu pavērst savu dzīvi uz labāku pusi, bet viņa labāk mirs nekā ļaus Mollijai kļut par vienu no šiem rīkļurāvējiem. Kaut kas bija jādara, un nekavējoties. Bekija saņēma dūšu.

* * *

Luī pārlaida pēdējo skatienu savam tukšajam klubam. Savus kalpotājus viņš bija atlaidis jau pagājušajā nedēļā, izmaksājot tiem algas divas nedēļas uz priekšu. Tas bija viss, ko viņš varēja atļauties, pirms doties uz grunti. Nav jau nekāda jēga grimstot paraut sev līdzi arī draugus. _Labi, pienācis laiks saglābt, kas vēl bija saglābjams._ Iespiedis īpašuma aktu uz salu un Khāna pēdējo pirkšanas piedāvājuma vēstuli dziļāk kabatā, Luī aizvēra durvis, piekāra tām uzrakstu "Slēgts" un izgāja uz piestātnes steķiem. Paskatījies debesīs, viņš Sjūzetas pusē ieraudzīja tuvojamies "Jūras Ērgli". Ar nokavēšanos, kā jau vienmēr. _Nu, vismaz viņš atlidoja_ , Luī nopūtās. Neviens cits neriskēja viņa salai pat tuvumā rādīties, kopš pirāti patstāvīgi uzturējās tepat netālu. _Vienādi vai otrādi, bet drīz tas viss būs galā. Viņš pārdos salu, saņems cerams pietiekoši labu summu, un tad dosies tālāk. Kaut kut pasaulē bija jābūt citām salām, un citām izdevībām, kas tikai gaidīja, lai tās īsteno_.

"Hei, Luī, kas tev noticis?" Kits painteresējās, kad Luī ierāpās lidmašīnā.

“Ehh…. Agrāk vai vēlāk jūs tāpat uzzināsiet. Es pārdodu Luī Piestātni. Pirāti no vienas puses, Khāna kazino no otras puses, un es vienkārši vairs nevaru savilkt galus kopā.”

“Koo? Luī, vecais zēn, kāpēc tu klusēji?!” Balu iesaucās, samisējoties solim un gandrīz nostiepjoties garšļaukus uz vēdera. “Kur es vēl tikšu pie tava slavenā ‘Krakatau kokteiļa’, kad tevis vairs te nebūs?!”

“Kas pērk tavu salu, Luī?” painteresējās Kits. Bija interesanti, kas gan gribētu ieguldīt naudu vietā, kur nebija nekā peļņu nesoša?

“Khāns piedāvājās izpirkt manas īpašumtiesības. Neprasiet man, kāpēc tāds piedāvājums, es nespēju iedomāties, ko viņš tur varētu plānot te izveidot.”

“Vecais Khāns? Luī, čomak, es tikko laikam izglābu manu… erm, tavu Krakatau pili! Khānam takš būtu mani jāatceras, kad mēs kopā glābām Sjūzetu no pirātiem! Es ar viņu parunāšu, un tu varēsi paturēt savu salu!”

“Un kāda gan jēga, Balu? Labākajā gadījumā tas tikai atliks nenovēršamo krahu. Nē, man liekas, ir laiks pavilkt tam svītru apakšā.”

“Atstāj to manā ziņā, draugs Luī, es pieskatīšu, lai tai līgumā kaut kas labs tiek mums visiem!”

Luī neatbildēja, tikai iekārtojās sēdeklī un sāka skatīties ārā pa logu. Kaut kā viņam nešķita, ka šoreiz viss tā atrisināsies pats no sevis.

* * *

Pretstatā "Jūras Ērglim", “Kaķa vēkšķa” administrācijas telpās tobrīd valdīja daudz dzīvespriecīgāka atmosfēra. Karnāžs apmierināti grozījās spoguļa priekšā, Bekijai un Khānam ar slēptu riebumu tajā noskatoties. Abi pārmija skatienu, kas izteica ļoti daudz ko skaļi nepateiktu. Trakis Suns, Murkšķis un Kravaskaste tikmēr saimniekoja pie uzkodu galda, servējot Karnāža spontāni pasūtītās svētku uzkodas vakara ‘parsteiguma ballītei’. Lai gan pirātu gadījumā, ‘servēt’ nebija gluži pareizais vārds, ar ko raksturot trijotnes darbības, visi trīs vairāk grūstīja viens otru un pa vidu mēģināja paslepus nogaršot Karnāža pasūtītās delikateses.

“Nu nu, mani uzticamie un drosmīgie sekotāji. Te ir tik daudz ka pietiks visiem, un ar visiem es protams saprotu apžilbinošo un apburošo mani. Tā ka NETĪROS NAGUS NOST NO MANĀM UZKODĀM!” Karnāžs beidzot eksplodēja dusmās, kad troksnis pie galda bija palicis pārāk skaļš’.

“Bos, viņi pirmie to uzsāka!” korī atskanēja trīs balsis kā viena.

“Man sāk likties, ka šeit telpā ir kāds kas ļoti mīl AIZ AUSĪM KARĀTIES PĀR BORTU!!! Tūlīt ka sakārtojiet manas vakariņas kā pieklājas!”

Sākās drudžaina rosība, pirātiem metoties izpildīt sava kapteiņa pavēli. Diemžēl, tas padarīja haosu uz galda tikai vēl lielāku, bet, pirātiem par laimi, Karnāžs jau bija aizgriezies un atkal apmierināti vēroja savu attēlu milzīgajā spogulī pa visu sienu.

“Bos, drīkst?” no durvju puses atskanēja dobja un reizē nervoza balss. Tur stāvēja viens no Tirgoņa Mo izsitējiem. Bijušajiem izsitējiem, jo, kad pirātu problēmu rezultātā tirdzniecība apsīka, Tirgoņa Mo pakalpiņi bija palikuši bez patrona un bez darba. Protams, lai kalpotu Karnāžam, smadzenes nekad nebija iekļautas nepieciešamo kvalifikāciju sarakstā, tāpēc abi tagad strādāja pie Karnāža par ārā sviedējiem kazino. 

“Jā, tu drīksti mani tagad uzrunāt,” Karnāžs visžēlīgi atļāva, nenolaižot acis no sava spoguļattēla.

“Bos, tas mērkaķs ar draugs ir klāt. Mums viņs laist iekš?”

“Jā, jā, protams, ir pēdējais laiks sākt šo šovu!. Bet vispirms, puiši, pazūdiet aiz aizslietņa. Nesagādāsim nabaga puisim Luī papildus ciešanas, ļaujot saprast par reālajiem labuma guvējiem visā šai operācijā. Mana dārgā pirātu draudzene un pavadone, paslēpieties kopā ar apburošo mani šeit aiz aizkara.”

“Ak Karnij, es tā MĪLU to, ka tu mēdz būt tik noslēpumains.”

“Jē, boss, tu esi pats noslēp…”

“Ne tagad, jūs idiotu bars! Spontāno sajūsmu paudīsiet vēlāk! Marš aiz aizslietņa!!”

Atskanēja klauvējiens pie durvīm. Khāns ar noguruma pilnu skatienu paskatījās, kā Karnāža frakas ļipas pazūd aiz aizkara, nopūtās, un pagriezās pret ieeju. “Ienāciet,” viņš skaļi paziņoja.

Luī pavēra durvis un lēni ienāca telpā. Nākamajā brīdī viņu teju vai notrieca no kājām daudz enerģiskāk telpā ienākošais lācis. “Hei, Khānij, atceries mani?” Balū iesaucās tikko pārkāpis pāri slieksnim. Viņš tik enerģiski soļoja uz priekšu, ka nepaskatījās zem kājām, aizķērās aiz paklāja malas un novēlās gar zemi, aizripoja sāņus un pamanījās ietriekties aizslietnī, aiz kura bija paslēpušies pirātu trijotne. Protams, ka aizslietnis apgāzās par lāci, atsedzot sastingušos trijotni visu skatieniem, un vienlaikus troksnis bija aizkaitinājis arī Karnāžu. Sasodīts, bija protams lieliski sagaidīt visefektīvāko brīdi savai uznākšanai, bet tur, priekšnieka ierašanos nesagaidot, izskatījās ka jau bija sākusies jautrība. Dusmās šņākdams, Karnāžs satvēra Bekijas roku un metās ārā no savas slēptuves, lai pārmācītu savus stulbos padotos.

“Balū kungs?”

“Bekij?!”

“Pirāti!!!!”

“Jūs pienapuikas!”

“Karnāž?”

Brīdi valdīja klusums, visiem iesaistītajiem dalībniekiem pūloties aptvert, ko gan tas viss nozīmē.

“Kas, pie velna, te notiek?!” visbeidzot ieaurojās Karnāžs.

“Paklau Khān, kad mēs vienojāmies, par pirātiem šai darījumā runas nebija! Ar tiem suņalopiem man nav ko runāt, ja te ir iesaistīts tas draņķis Karnāžs, es aizeju!”

“Apturiet manu salu!” Karnāžs ieaurojās, mājot padotajiem. “Es esmu vilks nevis suns! Vilks! Kāpēc neviens nekad nevar to atcerēties, KĀPĒC!”

“Vienmēr gatavs pakalpot, kaptein!” kāda jauna balss atsaucās.

Kits pašāva kāju priekšā Luī.

“Kit!” šokā iebrēcās Balū. Viņš bija tik šokēts, ka pat neattapa izrādīt pretestību pirātiem, pat nevienu zilumu uzlikt, pirms jau bija sasiets. Karnāžs pats pamanījās pārtvert Luī un aizgrūst atpakaļ pie savējo vīru pulciņa, kur arī orangutānu sasēja un apsēdināja.

“Hei, kaptein, vai redzēji cik veikli es to nostrādāju? Varu derēt, esi priecīgs redzot mani atkal savā komandā?”

“ _Uno momento_ , mans jaunais un nekaunības pārpilnais draugs. Kāpēc man šis atsauc atmiņā kādu nepatīkamu _dežavū_! Kurā, cik es atminos, kāds mazs nekaunīgs dubultnodevējs man izjauca manu pašu grandiozāko operāciju!”

“Beidz nu kaptein, piedod man manus muļķa grēkus. Man bija laiks visu pārdomāt, un es nudien sapratu, ka daudz labāk man būtu lidot kopā ar jums. Nesaki, ka tev komandā nenoderētu kāds, kam ir mazliet smadzeņu galvā?” Kits pabeidza savu zibenīgi improvizēto runu ar pašķielēšanu uz Bekijas pusi. Misis Kaningema un kopā ar pirātiem? No tā vien galva sāka griezties. Nē, te viss sāka notikt pārāk ātri, lai spētu to izprast.

Karnāžs brīdi apdomāja Kita sacīto. Varbūt… Varbūt ka tas patiesi varēja būt patiesība. “Nu labi, mans jaunais _protege_ Kit Klaudkaiker, kā esmu teicis, es vienmēr dodu iespēju mainīt manas domas. Bet es tevi vērošu, sīkais.”

“Bez problēmām, Kaptein. Tad, kas mums ir plānos?”

“O jā, man liekas, ir pienācis laiks jums visiem beidzot uzzināt manu grandiozo un neapturamo plānu!” Karnāžs burtiski vai staroja lepnumā. “Jo rasi, pirāti nāk un iet, bet es esmu nolēmis parūpēties, lai Dona Karnāža vārds nekad netiktu aizmirsts.” Karnāžs ieturēja pauzi. Pauze ievilkās. “Khem.”

Nākamajā mirklī no pirātu puses atskanēja sajūsmas pilni saucieni un svilpieni. Bekija šokā skatījās uz tiem pievienojušos Kitu, bet Khāns īgni izvilka un ieskatījās savā kabatas pulkstenī. “Un tagad, mani dārgie draugi un ne pārāk, _voila_!” Karnāžs teatrāli norāva pārsegu galdiņam uz riteņiem, iestumjot to zāles centrā. Uz galdiņa… Luī salu protams varēja uzreiz atpazīt, taču vecā kluba-galeonas vietā pie piestātnes tur tagad sākās un pa visu salu izpletās moderns izpriecu parks ar šūpolēm, velnaratiem, atrakcijām un panorāmas riteni.

“Kas pie visiem velniem tas…” reizē iesāka Luī un Balu.

“Visdziļākajā apbrīnā es jums demonstrēju topošo BAGĀTĪBU SALU!”

“Trakāk vairs nevar būt,” Balu pačukstēja Luī.

Balu nebija bijis pietiekami kluss, un Karnāžs to izdzirdēja. Vilka trīcošās ūsas lika viņa padotajiem jau sarauties, sagaidot dusmu eksploziju. Visiem par pārsteigumu, Karnāžs tomēr noturējās pieklājības rāmjos. “Kā jau es teicu,” viņš ar zināmu piepūli piespieda sevi turpināt uzstāšanos. “Šī sala būs dzīvs piemineklis visu laiku visdižākajam pirātam!” Karnāžš ieturēja vēl vienu pauzi, tad saviebās. “Man, jūs cāļu smadzenes!”

Sekoja kārtējais sirsnīgu aplausu un izsaucienu vilnis no pirātu puses.

“Te ir paredzētas daudzas un dažādas interesantas izstādes un ekspozīcijas, kur Sjūzetas iedzīvotāji varēs ierasties un mutes ieplētuši apbrīnot manus neticamos varoņdarbus. Te būs atrakcijas, slīdošie kalniņi, veiklības un jautrības atrakcioni. Un visās malās būs mazi un lielāki kioski, kuros ikviens varēs iegādāties neskaitāmus suvenīrus, derīgus un ne īpaši sīkumus, un tos visus rotās mani portreti.”

Khāns, Bekija un Kits apjukuši saskatījās. Plāns izklausījās vēl trakāks nekā ideja ar Zibenslielgabalu. No otras puses, zibenslielgabals bija veiksmīgi nostrādājis, un plāns toreiz izgāzās pavisam citu iemeslu dēļ.

Khāns apsvēra savas iespējas. _Nē_ , viņš nolēma, _vēl nav īstais brīdis. Labas lietas nāk ar gaidīšanu_.

Kita sirds gandrīz vai bija gatava izlekt pa muti ārā. Ko darīt? Bekija kopā ar Karnāžu? To nebija iespējams pat aptvert. Varbūt patiesi, ātrumā izmestā frāze par palikšanu ar pirātiem būtu izrādījusies pravietiska?

Bekija joprojām bija šokā. Kits tiešām bija gatavs atkal pārmest kažoku un pievienoties pirātiem? Un ja tā padomā, kas tad viņai pašai bija par izredzēm? Varbūt patiesi labāk bija palikt pie pirātiem. Ja nu šī trakā ideja izdosies, tad ar nopelnīto varbūt izdosies aiziet un sākt jaunu dzīvi kaut kur citur, iekāms nebūs pārāk vēlu Mollijai.

“Labi, puiši. Savāciet šos divus klaunus, izvediet ārā un pārmetiet pār bortu. Līgums mums ir, laiks kļūt bīstamiem!”

Kits un Bekija vēl pēdējo reizi saskatījās un tad lēnām sekoja Karnāžam ārā no zāles.

* * *

“Āāāāā!” Balu uzsprāga stāvus gaisā no savas gultas. Viņš bija aukstiem sviedriem noplūdis, bet modinātājs pie gultas rādīja tikai seši rītā. “Brr, kas par murgu!” viņš izdvesa, un tad aši paskatījās uz istabas otro pusi, kur savā gultā mētājās un grozījās Kits, lai pārliecinātos, ka tas TIEŠĀM ir tikai murgs. “Pēc šitāda murga piecus gadus no dzīves norakstīsi ka nemetās. Labi, saule jau lec, laiks tāpat jau bija celties.”

* * *

Bekija uzsprāga sēdus sēdus savā gultā savā dzīvoklītī Sjūzetas augšpilsētā. “Tas bija tikai sapnis,” viņa atkārtoja, trīcot un pūloties atgūties, “Tikai sapnis”. Par spīti visam, viņai nekādi neizdevās beigt trīcēt.

* * *

“Hmm. Dīvaini. Laikam vakar vakariņās būs kaut kas sabojājies. Jāatceras atlaist pavāru, citādi pavisam izlaidies.” Khāns vispār nemēdza daudz gulēt, tāpēc apģērbies viņš devās uz darba kabinetu un papūlējās par nakts murgiem aizmirst.

* * *

Donu Karnāžu torīt no gultas neizceltu pat 'Tērauda Lija' ar pilniem motora apgriezieniem. Pirāts atļāvās nogulēt līdz pat pusdienlaikam, un visu laiku viņa seju rotāja laimīgs un apmierināts smaids. Un, kad viņa pirātība beidzot atļāvās pamosties, viņam galvā rosījās tikai viena doma - varbūt ka patiesi bija pienācis laiks uzmeklēt veco brālēnu Sjiregu.

* * *

Beigas.


End file.
